1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a clothing dryer. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a cover structure of a clothing dryer, capable of increasing quantity of air generated from a cooling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clothing dryer is an appliance for drying articles contained in a dry box by blowing hot air into the dry box. In general, the clothing dryer can be mainly classified into either an exhausting-type dryer, in which air having high temperature and high humidity is passed through a dry box and then exhausted to the outside, or a condensing-type dryer, in which air having high temperature and high humidity is passed through a dry box and then re-circulated into the dry box after humidity contained in the air has been removed.
The condensing type dryer includes a hot air circulation path for circulating air having high temperature and high humidity, and an external air path for receiving and exhausting external air. A condenser is installed at an intersection between the hot air circulation path and the external air path. The air having high temperature and high humidity passes through the condenser via the hot air circulation path and is heat-exchanged with external air that passes through the condenser via the external air path. That is, the air having a high temperature and a high humidity is condensed due to the temperature difference between the high-temperature air and the external air, so that humidity contained in the air having high temperature and high humidity is removed.
When removing humidity from the air using the condenser, the dehumidification effect may be improved proportionally to the quantity of high-temperature air and external air passing through the condenser. In order to increase the quantity of air passing through the condenser, there has been suggested a method for enlarging a size of a fan. However, since there is a limitation in the size of a circulation fan, which is installed on the hot air circulation path, and a cooling fan, which is installed on the external air path, such a method may limit an increase of the quantity of air.